Sequencing of nucleic acid strands, particularly DNA, has become increasingly important in advancing fields including medicine, agriculture, and biological research. However, conventional gel techniques for sequencing nucleic acid strands have proven time-consuming and expensive. More recent developments rely on the deposition of nucleic acid containing samples on substrates. Depending upon the sequencing technique, the sequence of the nucleic acid sample can be determined by measuring ionic responses to nucleic acid addition or by measuring fluorescent emissions resulting from nucleic acid addition.
However, such techniques that rely on the deposition of nucleic acid samples on a substrate suffer from deficiencies caused by a failure of some nucleic acid strands to bind to the surface of the substrate or caused by strands binding in close proximity to each other. Such deficiencies can lead to underutilization of the substrate, inaccurate data, lost or incomplete samples, or other inaccuracies.
As such, an improved system and method for preparing a sequencing device would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.